


Reunited

by CNKsuperwholock80Q3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 4 Trials, Angst, Badass!Castiel, Broken hearted person, Cas acts like a parent, Character goes missing, Dean being drugged, Dean won't give up, Dirty Talk, Domestic destiel, Fluff, GAhhHHHHHHH, Goons are back, Hitman!Castiel, Hospital Time, I FORGOT SAbriEL, I have no idea where I'm going with this, I'm trying not to have too many spoilers, Idiot Dean, Jk dear god help YOU, Let's be honest, Lots of drama, M/M, Memories, Mini Talk, More Fluff, More Sex, Morning Sex, Nurse Meg Masters, Probably.. Idek, Really cute derpy Dean, Semi-Nurse Dean, Shopping, Stubborn AF Cas, There's smut in there somewhere, back home, cas saves dean, dear god help me, lots of fluff, nerd!dean, punk!Cas, shit happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNKsuperwholock80Q3/pseuds/CNKsuperwholock80Q3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfiction on AO3. Comments on how to make it better are appreciated. I don't have a beta so if you're interested, feel free to contact me. Kudos if you enjoy!! <3 <3 <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on AO3. Comments on how to make it better are appreciated. I don't have a beta so if you're interested, feel free to contact me. Kudos if you enjoy!! <3 <3 <3

"Target's in sight." 66 spoke into his cellphone as he crouched on top of the building, looking through the binoculars. 

"You're at the 4km range 66, take him out." 

66 put the phone in his pocket, straightening out his tie as he put down the suitcase, unfolding the weapon and standing it out the window of the building. He attached the scope, glad he was wearing his leather gloves as he looked through it. The client wanted the job to be public - he just needed to wait for the mayor to exit the limo so he could get a clear shot and not leave a trace. He never failed my missions. He loaded the weapon, pointing it at the mayor's head and waiting. 

While this was happening, Dean Winchester was walking down the street as he saw the limo pull up to the sidewalk. He stopped to watch the mayor exit the vehicle; many security men rushing to his sides. 

"Move.." 66 whispered, seeing the security blocking his shot. He sighed - pulling the trigger once to clear the man out of the way as his body fell hard, everything breaking out in chaos as he took the second shot at the mayor. He cursed when he hit the Mayor's shoulder blade, swarms of people adding to his cover. 

Dean first heard the sound of a sniper rifle with a silencer on it, then he saw a bodyguard fall to the ground. He stood there in shock as the mayor fell next. He immediately looked to where the noise of the gun came from. He saw a shadowed figure along the rooftop of the hotel across the street. He looked at the crowd around the mayor and made a split-second decision, running across the street to enter the building. 

On the top of the building, 66 was swiftly packing up his gun. He ran on auto-pilot as he swung his case over his shoulder and set a C4 bomb on the top of the building. He had three minutes to clear the area. No problem for a trained expert like him. 66 was the top of his class, maybe even the top of the entire organisation. Well, except for Michael. Not that he cared. He got his job done and he now had to leave. He started down the stairs back into the building at a quick pace, not caring what happened to all the people in the building. 

Dean was jumping up steps, two at a time, hoping to catch the person who tried to kill the mayor. He heard the sound of someone else in the stairwell and quickened his pace. When he reached the next platform, he saw the cloaked man. He tackled him to the ground, holding his forearm against the throat of the mysterious man. 

"Who the hell are you?!?" Dean demanded loudly, fire raging through his eyes and adrenaline pumping through his body. He was looking down to a man with a blank expression on his face. 

The man under him silently slipped a syringe out of his sleeve and injected the sedative right below Dean's hairline. "66." He answered. His deep voice reverberating throughout the stairwell. 

Dean groaned has the needle broke his skin; his body already starting to slow down. He received a blow to the chest from the man below him, knocking him over. He could see black tainting his eyesight as the mystery man started running down the steps again with a swish of his trench coat. Dean pushed himself up with great difficulty. This wasn't the first time he had been drugged. He trudged down the steps at a slower pace than what he would've liked but it worked for now. He stumbled as he went but always managed to catch himself.

By the time Dean got down to the lobby, the man was no longer in sight. He worked his way outside just as the building exploded. It made him stumble more but he wasn't knocked down. 

The man swiftly walked down the sidewalks, crumbling the burner phone in his hands and then disposed of it in a nearby trashcan. He looked back at the building as it exploded. 

Dean caught a glimpse of the man's head as started walking on the sidewalk. They were even more congested than before from people running around in a panic to the policemen and firefighters trying to put out the fire from the hotel. He shoved his way through the crowd, throwing an apology here and there. 

A policeman stopped 66 on the street corner.

"Sire, are you alright?"

66 put on his acting skills, perfectly playing the role of white collared man in distress. " Yes - yes, I-I was just going to drop off some mail for a friend, I'm quite alright." 

The man assured him that it would be all right and sent 66 on his way. With his face going back to emotionless and a roll of the eyes, 66 started on his journey again. 

As Dean went by the same officer, the man stopped him in his path.

"Sir? What happened? Are you hurt?"

Dean nodded, looking around. "I'm peachy." He grumbled out. "Have you seen a man in a trench coat walk by?"

The officer nodded. "yeah I just talked to him, he was pretty shaken up about this. Do you know what happened?"

Dean growled lowly. "Dammit..." He started running off down the street.

"Sir?! Sir!! I need you to come back!"

He ignored the officer and scanned the streets again for a mix of tan clothes and raven hair. He caught a glimpse of the man turning the corner. Dean turned down the same corner when he reached it. 

The man turned another corner and made a few loops around corners, heading back to the hotel his supervisor paid for him to regroup. He needed to wash up before he could head back to headquarters and was sent on his next mission. Every week was like this. Get mission, go to location, kill target, wash up, maybe kill a few other people, head back to base, get a new mission, repeat. It had been like this for years. 

As the man got lost in his own thoughts of his next mission, Dean had the chance to walk silently behind him. He waited a few minutes before tackling the man and pinning him to the wall. 

"Who the hell are you?" Dean's voice gravely and demanding. 

66 sighed and pulled his 9mm pistol out of his trench coat and pressed it against Dean's stomach. "I'd think twice about holding me down."

Dean huffed quietly and pressed his elbow harder against the other's throat. "Just answer the damn question."

The man rolled his eyes and cocked his gun, his face still void of emotion. "I suggest you let me go before I blow your guts all over this alleyway." His voice reverberating against the walls, even lower than Dean's.

Dean heard the gun be cocked and hid his fright. He showed no emotion except the demanding look on his face. "You owe me your name before you kill me."

"66." The man answered boringly.

Dean let the name run through his mind. "What kind of name is 66?" 

He dug the barrel more into Dean's abs. "Remove your arm before I break it." With his free hand, he grabbed the wrist of the arm that was on his neck. He held it tightly, squeezing tighter to show that he could crush Dean with no problem. 

Dean held in the hiss he wanted to let out at the piercing pain in his wrist. "Move the gun and I'll let you go." He said firmly and harshly. 

"You'll let me go whenever I tell you to, because I will shoot you if you don't." He stated robotically, sighing how he knew this was going to take a while because he couldn't kill this man. Every inch of his body was screaming at him to kill him and get on with his job but there was that small part of him that was telling him not to. He didn't even know he had any humanity anymore. He didn't even know what humanity was anymore. 

'66....' Dean ran that name through his head, it was more of a label instead of a name. He was brought out of his thoughts with a squeak of discomfort and the sudden sharp pain in his wrist. The man was twisting Dean's arm away from his neck. 

"And that name is mine, Dean Winchester." He showed Dean his wallet which was in the same hand as the gun. "You need a wallet chain."

Dean pushed against the other man's arm and used his other hand to bring a strong right hook square in his face. There was the sound of a quiet snap that could've been either 66's nose or Dean's hand. 

66 didn't react as Dean punched him. He felt a few drops of blood dripping down his face but not much. He brought his gun to the right of Dean's face, aiming for the wall behind him, planning to stun the other man.

Dean didn't flinch as the shot was fire into the wall next to him. It only made him press harder against 66's throat.

The other brought his knee up and kicked Dean down onto the ground. He landed awkwardly on his shoulder, groaning as pain shot up his arm and shoulder. The man spun his gun back into his coat pocket and grabbed a syringe launcher loaded with a strong sedative. He cracked his knuckles and launched it into Dean's bicep. "Oh Dean Winchester, what an idiot you are." He muttered tossing Dean's wallet back to him. 

Dean looked up at the man, black growing around his eyesight again, but this time he knew he wouldn't be able to fight it; it was too strong. "Again... Really?" He grumbled out before lunging forward to grab the collar of the trench coat. "I will... do whatever.. the fuck.. I.. want...." He groaned out before slumping over on himself. 

"Yes, apparently you do.." 66 murmured, sighing as he picked Dean up and slung him over his shoulders. He loosened his tie and ruffled his hair as he hailed a cab. He slid into the backseat, pushing Dean in and buckling him in. "One too many beers for this guy." He said with a touch of humour to his words. The driver cracked a small smile and asked for a place to go. 66 rattled off his hotel and slumped back into the seat, looking over at the passed out Dean. He rolled his eyes and turned his head to look out the window, occasionally the flashing lights of a police car would speed by, illuminating his face through the window.


	2. Untold Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so late. I'll try to start on a regular schedule but next week I'll be at a retreat for youth group and I'm not sure if I'll be able to update or not. Another unbetaed chapter. Comment or message me if there are any errors and I'll fix them. If you enjoy it, kudos and tell your other fandom friends.

66 sighed quietly and looked away from the lights that were flashing by outside the window. He glanced down at Dean who had started to drool slightly. He groaned and used his sleeve to wipe away the drool. He tilted his head and brought his hand back into his lap. 

_"Why the fuck did I just do that?"_ He thought to himself. As the cab pulled up to the hotel he was staying at, he pulled some cash out of his pocket and tossed in up to the driver. 

"Thanks man, have a good night." 66 said with a fake smile and swiftly got out of the car to walk around over to Dean's side. He grunted as he lifted Dean's body out, carrying him to the elevators and to the penthouse suite where 66 was staying. On the walk to the elevator, Dean had managed to wrap his arms around 66's neck loosely. He held back the urge to hold him tightly against his chest but also the urge to drop him and leave him. He punched the top floor's button with his knuckle and readjusted Dean in his arms. He made sure that his security wire wasn't tripped as he walked into his room, dragging Dean in and laying him down on the couch as he took his jacket off. 

Dean groaned softly as he was laid down but quickly curled up on the couch, falling deeper asleep. 

66 looked down at the sleeping man once more before he went in the washroom and splashed his face with cold water, sighing and pulling down his collar to look at the number 66 permanently etched into his skin. He dried his face, took off his white shirt so he was left in his black tank top, his toned muscles more visible with the small tattoo before he walked back into the room. He opened his laptop for the final orders of the night. He watched carefully as it said he had failed. He furrowed his eyebrows in worry, at least that's what it would've been if he still had emotions. He tried to think of what to do before slamming the computer closed out of frustration. 

With that loud sound, Dean jumped awake and fell off the couch with a grunt and a quiet curse. He slumped back against the couch, watching the other man closely. 

66 sighed at Dean and stood up to pour out two glasses of scotch before sitting back down across from Dean. He crossed his legs and looked down at Dean who was still down on the ground. "You were out for about... 25 minutes or so." He guessed, his voice void of feeling. He took another sip of the drink he had poured and set the other glass down on the coffee table in between them. 

"Only 25?" Dean stuttered out. The room was still spinning a little and it made every fuzzy. He closed his eyes and reopened them. When he did, he had a clear picture of the man in front of him. He took this time to get really his first looks of the man. Every other time they had been together, Dean had almost died so this was a nice change for the Winchester. He let his eyes scan over the toned muscles of the other, every curve and harsh angle of his muscles. The shape of his face, how even sitting down Dean could guess that his guy was a few inches shorter than him. His eyes connected with the other man's eyes. Those soul-piercing blue eyes that had lost their shine so long ago. Dean could tell that they used to have the light of a smart young man but now they were void of anything except small hints of something he just couldn't figure out.

66 cracked his knuckles and cleared his throat which made Dean jump out of his daze. He saw a light redness dance over Dean's cheeks but he didn't know why. He took another sip of his drink and sighed heavily. If his supervisor could see him here talking to the other man, he'd be shot on site. Both of them would be shot. 

"Your wallet's here." He broke the silence with. He tossed it over to Dean who caught it with one hand then slid it into his back pocket. "You fought the sedative much more than I've ever seen anyone. You were in and out of conciseness the entire way here. You're obviously strong. I respect your persistent behaviour even if it's annoying." 

While he was talking, Dean managed to push himself up onto the couch. The ringing in his ears had finally stopped he noticed when it got quiet again. "Uh thanks. My dad trained me and my brother to be fighters. It's just a second nature now I guess." He took another drink from his cup and rested his head back against the couch. "Thanks for bringing me here. Wherever here is..."

"Blue Ridge Hotel. The penthouse suite to be exact. My company buys my rooms for me."

"Oh wow. It's nice." Dean said looking around the room, trying not to seem completely blown away by the quality. 

"I assume you're wondering why I haven't killed you yet. Considering I'm a hitman."

"Wait, you're a what? I thought they just existed in movies and stuff."

"Who do you think killed the mayor? And the England Prime Minister a few months ago? Don't forget the Canadian one as well." 66 absentmindedly scratched at the tattoo on his neck. 

Dean sat with his mouth open wide in disbelief. "Those were all you?"

"Well, when you're the best, you get the most clients. And clients means more people to kill." He finished his drink in one swig and stood up to stretch. His muscles flexing and rippled as he straightened himself before padding out to the kitchen. "Scotch alright? I'm out of bourbon." He asked in a bored manner as he poured himself a new drink. 

Dean sat quietly processing all of this new information. "Yeah that's fine." He said quietly. "I really thought you were going to kill me back in that alley way." He said when he saw the other returning.

66 walked back with two drinks and passed one off to Dean. "There's a simple explanation for that. I cannot trust anyone, not even the police. You're the only person I have been able to have real contact with without me suspecting you're other hitmen looking for me to kill, or a police officer. There's a mole in the police force, and I can't risk telling them about the organisation that ruined my life and made me a killer."

As he talks, Dean listens intently, taking sips of his drink occasionally. "Well I'm defiantly not a police officer or a hitman. I'm just a car mechanic and a-" He stops himself and immediately takes another drink. "So what organisation is this?" He asks, trying to change the subject.

66 picked up that there was something Dean was hiding but he wasn't going to prod for an answer. He stood up and looked out the balcony window at the ground. There were still a few lingering police cars but the bulk of them had left. He sighed and walked back to Dean. He sat down next to the other man, barely giving Dean any time to move over for him. He set his drink down on the coffee table and placed his elbows on his knees. Dean turned to look fully at the man who was now next to him. 

"The organistaion is a place that kidnaps children and trains them to kill. I was lucky enough to not be found until my second year of college but it was still enough time for them. I killed my first person not even 6 months after they had taken me. They killed my parents... I don't even know if my brothers and sisters are alive." He rasped out. "They strip away your humanity. Your moral codes. They make you machines, monsters that don't feel." He leaned back against the couch, eyes closed. 

Dean took all of that in. More information flooding his brain. He wanted nothing more than to pull 66 close and hold him. He knew he couldn't. It would probably trigger something in him and then he would kill Dean. 

"I was back home from college for a family gathering or something like that. I don't really remember. But all I can recall vividly is the screams of my parents and their friends. I fought. I fought back but there were so many of them. I wasn't strong enough. I think there were other people there. I-I'm not sure."

Dean tuns over that little bit in his mind, adding it to everything else he had just learned. That was a crap load to take on. He doesn't even want to know what they did to take away everything. He just couldn't live with that on his mind. It was a few minutes of silence before Dean had processed everything . 

"So you don't really remember anything before they took you? Do you remember your real name? 66 just isn't a proper name and I want something else to call you, something more proper than just a number."

66 sighed and sat back up. "My name used to be Castiel Novak... They brainwashed us so much I even forgot my name at one point."

_'Castiel.... Castiel... Castiel...'_ Dean repeated in his mind over and over again, learning the name. 

"Michael is the head of the organisation, and I'm doing my best to take it down as discreetly as possible. So I keep up my missions so I don't raise any suspicion from the other hitmen."

"And how's that going? Sounds like it'd be a really tough company to take down all by yourself."

66 shrugged lightly and sighed again. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again. "I..." He hesitated but decided to keep on talking. "I don't... I don't remember how to feel anything. I don't get angry - I just.. I don't know how to feel." 

Dean looked over at the other man sympathetically and placed his hand on his knee. "It's okay. You were never taught but you can be if you'd like." He was never the best with emotions so he wondered why he made that offer. He just felt bad for the man. 

Castiel shrugged lightly and looked down at Dean's hand on his knee. "The only emotion I remember feeling was when I was a child with my family. Before they slaughtered my parents in front of me." He stated, void of proper emotion. "My youngest brother was just a 6th grader."

Dean took all of that in and stayed quiet. He was taken aback when Castiel had talked about his parents being brutally murdered and he didn't even bat an eye. That's what probably hurt Dean the most. How one place could completely strip away everything somebody believed in, making them a machine. 

"I don't think I'll ever be able to feel again." Castiel said, feeling a little twinge of something. But he didn't know what to call it. He shook it off as nothing but underneath, he knew that he had been hopeless for a long time. And for the first time, there was something- someone who could help him. "The last thing I remember feeling is pain. It was caused from this tattoo." He tilted his neck and tapped on it with a knuckle. 

Dean listened intently to the story, thinking of what to say next. He looked over at Castiel's neck to see the faded numbers of 66. "They may have taken away your life but you can still turn it around for the better."

"I don't know how." Castiel admitted lowly. "I'm practically a machine. I don't know how to change."

Dean remembers his hand is on the other's knee and gives it a squeeze before lifting it off and returning it back to his own leg. "I can help you. But only if you want me to." 

Castiel sighed and leaned forward to pick up his cup from the table. When he leaned forward, his tank top rod up on his back causing the lash marks and scars to be revealed. 

Before Dean could stop himself, his hands flew to Castiel's back, touching the raised skin and pink flesh. His hands roamed over the expanse of his back, pushing the tank top up to his shoulders exposing his entire back. "Did... Did they do this to you?" Dean asked, his voice low with something Castiel took as protectiveness. 

Castiel flinched when Dean's hands first touched his back. He froze in his place as shivers ran throughout his body. He nodded a few times and let out a breath. This felt so different than everything else. He had been handled in such a rough way for years and now that there was something soft, maybe even soothing, he didn't know what to do. "Yes.. For years. The only friend I made there didn't make it through one of the nights after being 'disciplined' this way." He breathed out, wincing slightly as Dean's hands roamed over the newer ones. 

Dean felt Castiel flinch and lightened his touch till his fingers were just ghosting over his back. "That's... That's just barbaric." He couldn't offer his sorrows since it had already happened. Lost in his thoughts, Dean's hands wandered farther than they should've and traveled up Castiel's shoulders and down his arms. He realised that he was surrounding Castiel and he had kind of wrapped his arms around his waist. He slowly brought his arms back to his sides and looked down to hide the blush that had shown up on his face. 

Castiel's skin felt cold now that Dean's hands were gone. The heat they produced was missed. "Apparently it was barbaric. But it's all I know." He wiped a hand over his face and took another drink. "I don't think I can have a normal life. After everything - I don't know how to. I've never had a real kind of relationship with any other person other than 'Yes sir,' 'No sir,' and 'Mission complete sir.' I lack in most senses empathy and the ability to feel at all... That's why I didn't react when you punched me, I controlled the pain."

"Anyone can live a normal life. If you somehow escape this life you have now, you can adjust to normal life. Bunches of people have, believe me." Dean knows this because he was one of them. So was his brother. But they always got pulled back in. "And if you think about it, I'm kind of your friend and I'm not part of this organisation. And so what you lack empathy? You can do other kind if stuff like ignore the pain of being punched." He looked down at his bruised knuckles and wrist from where Castiel had grabbed him. He tried to form a fist slowly and release it, silently wincing at the pain. 

Castiel looked at Dean when he talked, starting to believe him a little. He looked down at Dean's wrist and stood up. "You need ice for that." He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a bag and filled it with ice from the mini fridge. "I was only doing what I was trained for. If it would make you feel better I could say sorry, but we both know and understand why it would sound fake." He said as we walked back over, handing the bag to Dean before he sat back down. 

Dean took the bag and placed it on his wrist then laid his arm on his leg. "It's fine. I know that you were just acting on instinct. And it's partly my fault for chasing you that made you do that." Dean looked over at Castiel and saw the bruise that was forming on his jaw. He wanted to reach out but he didn't. Too much contact from before. "You need ice for that." 

Castiel shook his head. "It'll be fine, I learn to ignore it. I got shot in the back by three police officers when I was nineteen on my first hit. I dragged myself out and managed to find another worker for help." He said nonchalantly, moving his jaw slightly. 

"Holy crap. That's a hell of a lot of pain. I remember when my brother got stabbed in the back. That was a rough time." Dean immediately closes his mouth, mentally kicking himself for sharing his family history. It wouldn't hurt anything but just saying what his family job was, is just too weird for normalish conversation. Not that there was anything normal about this conversation. 

"How did your brother get stabbed in the back?" Castiel asked, his voice rough, taking another drink.

"It's uh.. A long story." Dean was about to start the long explanation when Castiel's computer started beeping loudly. 

Castiel jumped up from his seat to go check what was wrong. Dean stood up and waited for instructions, he knew something was wrong. Castiel looked at the surveillance and saw four men in crisp suits walking into the hotel. 

"There are four highly trained and armed hitmen on their way to kill me. And you if they see you here. They'll kill any witnesses, and they work for Michael." Castiel explained quickly as he looked around for his shirt. 

Dean grabbed his empty glass and rushed over to the kitchen, cleaning his drink and putting the glass away in the cabinet, as if a second person had never been here. 

Castiel grabbed his shirt from the bathroom and slipped it over his head as he walked back into the living room. "We may be able to sneak past through the door but there's still a chance we may get cut off and if that happens, well, we may very well be dead men walking." 

Dean pulled his jacket on from it's place on the table and checked in the pocket, surprised to see his pistol still there. He pulled out the magazine and found it to be full. He slipped it under his belt for easier access just in case. "Can't we just slip out the window?" He asked already walking over the the balcony.

"They'll be there." He said packing up everything. "We're machines remember? We calculate every possibility and even with your gun, you could die tonight if you're not careful and let me lead." He explained as he pulled out his signature twin DP-12 shotguns. He checked the magazines carefully, checking to see if they were fully loaded. 

 

 

Dean nodded. "I'll follow." He watched Castiel check his guns and was impressed by magazine size. Even though the DPs were hella impressive, he was pleased with the collection he had in his trunk. He smile slightly at the comforting thoughts of his Baby and everything they had done together. 

"Winchester!" Castiel growled out, standing by the door with a bag on his back and his guns in his hands. "This will most likely be messy, so please focus and do not underestimate them."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Cas." Dean said walking up to behind Cas. "Let's do this." 

"Stay behind me, and let me lead. You're not trained like we are. They will manipulate anyone who show the smallest amount of care or humanity, and they will find your weakness since you actually act human." Cas explained as he walked back and set a small black box on the table. He pressed a few buttons and in a vibrate green, 20:00 popped up, showing they had 20 minutes to get out before the building exploded.

Dean took in what Cas had said and started locking himself away. He knew how to go heartless. It wasn't hard for him. His dad made sure that no matter what, he would be able to tuck himself away and be safe. 

When Cas turned around and faced Dean, it was like he was looking at a different person. The once candy-apple green eyes had been replaced with a dull, stone-cold green. His face was slack and emotionless.   _'Since when did you know how to describe him? Focus! There isn't time for this!'_

"Novak!" Dean growled out with a smirk on his face as he mocked his new friend. "This will most likely be messy, so please focus."

Castiel was confused by the smirk on Dean's face but he couldn't dwell on it. He had to escape and now was his chance. He walked forward and stood by the door. "We can go." He put his hand on the doorknob and turned it. "I'll go first." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Mr. NRA super-member of a father for drilling everything about guns into my head which made this chapter possible. Also thank you for telling me one of the most badass shotguns out there. For more random information, each of the barrels have a 16 shell magazines so each gun holds 64 bullets. So in total Cas has 128 bullets to shoot.


	3. The Fight Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..... I'm sorry. Updates more often now that semester 1 is over. Graphic violence and blood in this chapter. Read if you're comfortable with it. Summaries can be given if you message me. I'll be glad to. Enjoy the chapter friends ^_^

Cas slowly turned the knob to the door and took the first few steps into the hallway. He checked down each side of the hallway and listened for the elevator. When he saw and hear nothing, he signaled for Dean to walk out behind him.

Dean walked out quietly, his face still lack of emotions. Cas turned back to make sure he had made it out because he wasn’t 100%; Dean hadn’t made any noise walking out. Dean had managed to walk completely silently on the tile floor. Cas looked Dean in the eyes and nodded his head to tell him that they were going to start for the elevator. There was something different about Dean but Cas couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Not that he cared. Dean was just…. different. 

Cas hadn’t realised that someone had snuck up on them until the sound of a gunshot was ringing throughout the hall. Cas whipped his head around just in time to see a man fall to the ground with a loud thump, blood trailing from his forehead. The surprised man turned his back to look at Dean. 

Dean blinked normally and recocked his gun. “Gotta watch out there, my man. Can’t get distracted.” He said, voice low, reverberating in the hall.

Cas nodded a few times and turned back to look at the man on the ground. He had underestimated Dean. Never again will he do that. He signalled for them to move forward to the elevators. Their feet moved quickly but yet still so silent. The blood was rushing through their veins, heart rate pounding in their ears. Anything could happen once they went down the the lobby. They could live, they could die, they could win, they could lose. 

Dean could tell that the wheels were turning quickly in Cas’ head. But he couldn’t let Cas drag him down again. He’s the one with family at home. And like Cas had said, he has no one to go home to, just a next target. If push came to shove, Dean may be willing to leave Cas behind if it meant he was going to live. It should’ve sent his moral compass bells ringing but this wasn’t the first time he had needed to become emotionless. His dad had taught him well. 

When they got to the elevator, the two men flanked to each side waiting for a possible enemy. Cas pressed the button and waited for the elevator to come to their level. “Shoot first, ask questions later.” Cas whispered over to Dean in his rough tone. 

“It’s not me you have to worry about, take care of your own ass.” He shot back, not skipping a heartbeat in the cold insult. 

Cas should have been taking back by that comment but the elevator dinged indicating that it was here to take them to their possible demise. If this had been a different pair, this would be a suicide mission. But there was a hitman and a hunter; there was not a more dangerous combination of people on earth. Besides maybe Trump and Hitler but they were both dead now. 

The pair walked into the elevator and stood in the two corners. Dean pressed the ‘Ground Floor’ button with his knuckle then returned to his position, ready to fire at a moment's notice. The ding sounding at every level was a reminder that they were alive. For now. 

Ding.

Ding.

Ding.

Ding.

_ Ding. _

**_Ding._ **

**_Ding._ **

They had finally reached the ground level but the doors hadn’t opened yet. Cas took one step forward, raised both of his guns and shot through the door. 

Ding. 

The doors opened and Cas surged through. “Keep your fucking ass in that elevator!” Cas shouted back to Dean who had kept his spot in the elevator. 

Dean couldn’t help but roll his eyes, he’s not one to disobey orders and Cas at told him to let him go first then come out. He’s not incompetent. Dean stayed to the side but kept his foot in front of the door. He watched Cas move through the room shooting at everybody from the corner of his eye, waiting for a cue of sorts. 

Cas shot everybody in his sight because well, everybody in his sight wanted him dead. A bullet went whizzing by his head causing him to duck behind a couch. He waited for the sounds of guns being reloaded before squatting and taking people out. Throat, neck, heart. Kill shots only. He cannot risk any one of them living because just one being alive could mean death for himself and Dean. He kneeled back down when even more people ran through the lobby doors. Cas couldn’t be prouder of his weapon of choice right now. He could kill so many people and not need to reload. He had the best gun because he was the best there was. 

Dean saw a few people come down from the stairwell. They would walk right into Cas’ blind spot if he didn’t do anything. “Ah fuck..” He whispered under his breath knowing Cas would be upset for blowing his cover but he wouldn’t be useful if he was dead. Dean stormed out of the elevator, shooting down the men going after Cas. He tucked and rolled behind a sofa next to Cas.

“What the hell, Winchester!?! Stay means stay!”

“You’re lucky I risked my ass for you. Those guys came from the stairwell, your blind spot.”

Cas turned his head to look at the stairwell, a little surprised that Dean had actually done that for him.

“Bet you’re glad you’ve kept me alive, huh? I told you I was useful.” Dean said, a slight smirk playing on his lips.

Cas rolled his eyes and threw Dean another handgun from the dead men around them. He collected all their ammo and tossed them into his bag. Not like it was being used now. 

“You flank right and centre, I’ll cover left and mid range with you.” Dean barked orders to Cas. 

Cas wasn’t one to take orders from someone else normally but he had grown to respect Dean, maybe even trust him a little. He nodded in agreement and turned to cover the right. 

They parted ways and started shooting their way through the lobby. Reloading quickly, shooting even quicker. 

Soon, they were the only living things in the room. Breathing heavily, sweat dripping from their foreheads. Dean turned to walk over to Cas just in time to see a bullet rip through his arm. Cas grunted as he stumbled forward, hand flying up to hold his bleeding arm. Dean searched around the room quickly to find the source of the bullet. His search was cut short when a bullet ripped through his thigh. He fell to his knees in pain. 

Cas whipped around and found the source quickly. The man had camouflaged himself in other dead bodies. Cas showered the pile with bullets, just to make sure. He jogged over to Dean and helped him back to his feet.

“We have to go, now.” Cas rasped out, a dull ache coming from his arm. 

Dean shook his head and nodded over to the stairwell. “I hear more people coming down.”

Cas cursed in anger and propped Dean against the sofa. “Actually stay this time, Winchester.” 

Dean nodded as Cas scurried over to the stairwell. Cas did a quick magazine change and cocked the guns. He squatted behind the same sofa he did before but turned to face the stairwell. A few men walked through the door and they got shot down within the first few seconds. Two more walked through and Cas wasted no time shooting them down. He waited a few minutes before declaring that it was clear now. He stood and walked over to the men to grab their bags full of ammo. 

Dean watched around Cas carefully the entire time, just to make sure. The pain in his thigh kept getting worse and harder to ignore. There was a stray bullet or two from where Cas was. Only one grazed his arm, not causing much pain. He looked over to the elevator and saw that the doors were still open. He tilted his head in confusion and started walking over to where Cas was. He heard a quiet beeping and he stopped in his tracks. 

“CAS!!” Dean called out and fell down to his knees in preparation. 

Cas turned to look where Dean was and stood there in confusion. He heard a few beeps then it stopped. One last beep sounded before everything went white. 

Time seemed to slow down for Dean as he watched the explosion. He watched Cas get thrown to the wall and metal get thrashed everywhere. It wasn’t safe for him to go check on Cas yet. More metal and drywall flew everywhere. A few pieces of metal implanted themselves in the arm Dean used to cover his face with. There were even a few pieces in his chest but that didn’t matter to him. Cas was like a ragdoll, thrown aside like he was nothing. 

The familiar wail of sirens rang outside and he knew he had to get Cas and get the hell out of there. He waited a minute before standing shakily. A red hot pain shot burst through his leg as he started walking over to Cas.

When he reached the other man, he saw pieces of metal sticking out of his arms and chest. His trench coat was torn and bloody. 

“Cas..” Dean yelled, his ears still ringing. “Come on buddy, we need to leave.” 

The only thing that told Dean that Cas was still alive was the low groan that left his lips.

“Yeah, yeah… I know you’re half cyborg now with all that metal in you. Come on.” Dean pulled Cas up slowly and draped his arm over his shoulder. 

They helped each other as they walked out. Dean stook to the shadows of the buildings to avoid being seen by paramedics or police. Cas groaned as they walked a little faster. 

“Don’t worry, just a little farther.”

“Where are you taking me?” Cas asked when he could open his mouth again.

“To my Baby. Then someplace safe.”

“Your baby? What do you mean by that? Is your ‘baby’ a nickname for your girlfriend?”

Dean laughed lowly and smiled down at Cas. “Well, according to you, I am now dating my car. I mean she’s a beauty but I prefer to have my partners human. A car can’t suck your dick but a person can. Gotta think ahead my man. No pun intended.” 

Cas gaped up at Dean in confusion. He was so confused but his head was pounding from the blast. Dean readjusted Cas and turned a few more corners before they came to a dark alley. Just like the one where this entire thing started. Dean stuffed his hand into this pocket and pulled out his keys. He rested Cas up against the car and unlocked the passenger door. He helped Cas climb into the car but actually it was more like Cas had fallen into the car.

Dean made sure Cas was comfortable before limping over to the driver’s side. He looked over at Cas before starting his car and pulling out of the alley onto the road. 

Cas leaned his head against the cool window. His mouth was dry and his skin was sticky from the blood. He usually could shut out the pain but this time he felt a pain he had never felt before and had no idea how to tuck away. He glanced over Dean but it was while he was wincing. 

“Are you okay?” Cas asked softly, his voice actually full of concern.

“Yeah. I’ll be fine. Are you? You got most of the blast.”

“Just hurt.” But he didn’t mention how physical pain wasn’t the only thing he felt. “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“Yeah I’m sure Cas. I just need to get the bullet out of my thigh. I also need to get the bullet out of your arm as well as the shrapnel from the explosion.”

“I can take care of myself, Dean. Just let me-”

“No Cas. I’m going to fix your ass and you’re going to sit down and let me do it. End of story.”

“But-”

Dean shushed him and turned on the radio, Metallica blaring through the car. 

Cas huffed, normally so stubborn but he was too tired to deal with Dean’s thick head right now. He focused on the music and leaned his head against the window again. It was comfortable in the car. It smelled like Dean. Or maybe Dean smelled like the car. Whatever it was, it was nice. Leather and whiskey. He breathed it in and closed his eyes. 

Dean looked over at Cas and couldn’t decide if he was asleep or dead. He assumed asleep because Cas was strong and wouldn’t let a few bullets in his arm kill him. His leg started to cramp up causing him to drive faster. He had to get to the bunker before either one of them lost too much blood. He kept driving on, checking on Cas every once and awhile. He tapped his fingers in time with the music, glad for the music which filled the silence. There was something about Cas that he couldn’t put his finger on. An hour had passed since they left the hotel and Dean is starting to come back from what he called the ‘Stone State.’ He shivered at the memories from when his dad conditioned him to do that. Those were the memories he didn’t want to remember. He was so lost in memories that he didn’t hear Cas shuffling around in his seat. 

“Dean? Are you okay?” He asked, voice full of sleep.

Dean jumped causing the car to swerve on the road. “Jesus Cas! Don’t just scare a dude like that.” 

“You were crying. If your leg hurts too much to drive I can take over for a while.”

“Like hell you will. No one drives my Baby besides me. And occasionally Sam.”

“And Sam’s your brother? The one that was stabbed in the back?”

“Yup. He’s a moose of a man but he’ll still sit down and play videogames for hours.” Dean smiled fondly of all the times he and Sam had spent together playing games or watching movies. Sam was a good man who didn’t want this lifestyle. He sighed heavily and turned a corner into the woods.

“Dean? The last time I was driven into the woods I was electrocuted and shot through the hands..”

“I’m not a sadistic serial killer. This is where our safe place is.”

Cas huffed in response and looked out the windows, mapping out his location in case he needed to escape. 

Dean chuckled lightly and drove down and overgrown path. He kept driving until they came to the side of a mountain. “Home sweet home, Cas.”

“The side of a mountain? Do we need to climb?”

“Nope. Stay here for a second.” Dean hopped out of the car and limped over to the side of the mountain. He kneeled down and moved a large rock aside revealing a keypad. He entered in a pattern then replaced the rock. As he was walking back, a door starting opening on the ground. 

Cas watched in slight awe as a road down appeared before them. 

“Just the garage, Cas. Wait until you actually see inside.” Dean smiled as he got back in the car and drove down the ramp. He parked the impala on a spot marked ‘67. As soon as he stopped the car, the door closed and lights flickered on. “Come on. We need to get you fixed up.” He said as he walked around to the other side of the car. He opened the door and helped Cas out of the car. They wrapped their arms around each other as they started limping out of the garage into what was the coat room. Dean shrugged off his jacket and pulled of Cas’ torn trench coat. 

“We’ve got other trench coats if you want one.” 

Cas nodded and walked alongside of Dean into the kitchen where he saw a man sitting at the large table.

The man stood up quickly, his chair falling behind him. “Dean!!” He called out as he rushed over to the bloody men. “What the hell happened?!” 

“Calm down, Sammy. There was an… incident and I met this guy.” Dean said, nodding his head to Cas.

“Nice to meet you, Sam. My name is 66.”

Dean elbowed Cas in the stomach causing all the air to leave his lungs. “No it’s not.”

Cas rolled his eyes and coughed. “My name is Castiel. I am a trained assassin, a hitman if you will. I was assigned to kill the mayor in the large town over and Dean caught me in an alleyway, fought me and I drugged him. I was going to leave him for dead but I decided to take him with me to my hotel where we talked and got to know each other until men from the organisation I work for came to kill me. Dean aided me in killing all of them and escaping but not before an explosion went off injuring us farther. Now we’re here in this ‘safe place.’ Wherever that is.”

Sam listened in awe as Cas summed up their adventures. “How injured?”

Dean shushed Cas and walked him over to a table and made him sit down. “Cas got shot in the arm and the main portion of the explosion so there’s metal lodged in his chest, back and arms. I was shot in the thigh, a bullet grazed my arm and there is a little bit of metal from the explosion in my arm and chest. He got most of it so he’s first priority.”

Sam nodded and went into the kitchen and started grabbing the items they would need. He grabbed whiskey, tweezers, scissors, thread and a needle and a large amount of gauze. “This is our last bit of gauze so I’m going out to get some more. I’ll also stock up on some more food.” 

Dean nodded and gathered all of the stuff in his arms. “It’ll take us a while. You deserve the night off.”

Sam wanted to argue but Dean was right, he needed the time off. “I’ll also go and visit a friend. It’s near midnight so I’ll just come back tomorrow” He started walking off and grabbed his jacket. He pulled it on over his flannel shirts. “Please don’t die. Either of you. Castiel, you seem like a good man. Nice to meet you.” He waved a goodbye and headed into the garage.

“Is he going to drive your ‘Baby’?” Cas asked, standing up.

“Nope. Sammy’s got his own car.” Dean helped Cas up and led him down a hallway. They passed many doors before they got to the one at the end of the hallway. Dean tapped it open with his foot and ushered Cas inside. “My room. We’ll get you one later but first of all, get you cleaned up.” 

Cas looked around Dean’s room but he didn’t have much time before Dean pulled him into the bathroom. He sat down on the toilet lid and watched Dean put all the supplies on the sink. 

“Where did he get you on the arm?” Dean asked as he organised all of the supplies. 

“Upper arm. Bicep and tricep.”

Dean hissed quietly and grabbed the large tweezers. “Just take off your shirt, it’ll be easier to get the metal.”

Cas nodded and started unbuttoning his shirt while Dean poured whiskey into three glasses. He handed one to Cas. 

“Drink. It’ll take off the edge. Sorry it’s not your high end scotch. Harder living off fake credit cards.” Dean said as he rested the tweezers in the other glass. He sipped from his own glass as Cas downed the entire thing in one go. 

Dean approached Cas and kneeled down in front of him. He motioned for Cas to lean back against the wall, which he did. 

“If you need a break, tap my arm.” Dean said as he brought the tweezers to Cas’ chest. He pulled out some of the smaller pieces first, hearing the grunts and whimpers escape from Cas’ mouth as the pieces got larger. Dean set down the tweezers and grabbed a towel. He dapped around the bleeding wounds. 

Cas clenched his jaw and looked over at all the little pieces of metal that had already been removed.

“I’m nowhere near done, Cas.” Dean said washing the tweezers under some water before starting again. 

Cas sat there in silence, squeezing his fists together every time a large shard was removed from his chest. 

“There’s one more piece but it’s the largest. This is gonna hurt and I’m sorry.” Dean says as he starts to tug on the metal. Cas winced and clamped his eyes shut. Dean went slowly, pulling the piece out centimeters at a time. Minutes passed before Dean had finally gotten the entire thing out. Dean stared at it. It was about 8 inches long and half an inch thick. How Cas survived that, it amazed Dean. He leaned over and grabbed the towel and soaked up the blood. He took Cas’ hands and put them over the towel. “Hold it. I’ll be right back.” He stood up and left the bathroom. 

Cas looked at the small pile of metal that was next to him. All of those pieces used to be his chest. It was kind of surreal. How could he survive all of that? It was his turn to take care of Dean once the bullet was taken out of his arm. 

Dean walked back in with two bottles. One bottle of whiskey and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. “One to drink, one to clean.” He said as he set the bottles down, tossing the empty bottle of whiskey in the trash bin. “Turn over so I can get the shards in your back then I’ll sew you up before getting the bullet.”

Cas turned around so his back was to Dean. Dean kneeled on the ground and pulled out the few pieces that were implanted in Cas’ back. “I think you might have a broken rib or two.” 

Cas shrugged and cracked his neck. Dean picked up another towel and pressed it against Cas’ back. 

“I’ll be fine, Dean. Just let me take care of you now.” Cas said as he started to get up. Dean pushed him gently back down and held him there. 

“I’m not done with you yet. Sit down and let me wrap you up.” Dean said, sounding slightly like a mother. Cas huffed quietly and turned around to face Dean. 

“Then wrap me up.”

Dean took some of cotton balls he had grabbed and poured hydrogen peroxide on them. He dabbed them over some of the larger wounds that were still seeping blood. He kept working through the hisses that left Cas’ mouth. “Don’t think you’re going to need the largest one sewed up.” He mentioned as he ran the cotton over it lightly. 

Cas nodded and reached over onto the counter to pick up a tube of ointment. He handed it to Dean then sat patiently. Dean took it and squeezed some of it onto his fingers. He then began rubbing it over Cas’ chest, making sure to cover all areas that needed covered. 

After a few minutes of careful application, Dean wiped his fingers on a clean towel. He then picked up the gauze and started wrapping around Cas’ chest. Not too tightly but tight enough to stay in place. 

Dean tucked the end back into itself and stood up. “I suggest a whiskey break before I start on the bullet.”

“Oh for fucks sake. I’m not a child, just take the goddamn bullet out before I punch you. Again.” Cas said gritting his teeth.

Dean held his arms up and grabbed the pair of tweezers again. “Just hold still while I work.” 

Dean held Cas’ arm down with one hand and stuck the tweezers into the wound with the other. He dug around a little bit until the metal instrument struck the bullet. Cas winced and groaned quietly as Dean moved around in his arm.”

“Sorry…” Dean whispered as he attempted to grasp the bullet with the tweezers. He got a firm hold on the bullet and slowly started pulling it out of the man’s arm. 

Cas held his breath as he felt the bullet leaving his arm. He let it all out when he heard it clink on the counter. He opened his eyes to watch Dean work on cleaning the blood from his arm. The emerald green colour to Dean’s eyes has returned. Which Cas was glad for. The empty moss green look didn’t fit on Dean’s face. He shook his head and looked down to see that his arm had already been sewed up. 

“Good work, Dean. Thank you.” Cas said as he flexed his arm, wincing quietly. 

“No problem, Cas. Now I think you owe me a favour. Shrapnel in my arm and back, bullet graze wound on my arm and bullet in my thigh. Good luck.” Dean listed everything as he tugged his shirt off. He sat down where Cas had been sitting and waited for Cas to start.

Cas wasted no time cleaning and patching up Dean. The metal shards removed quickly as nimble fingers worked. Dean would only occasionally stop Cas so he could take a sip of whiskey but Cas would quickly return to work. Soon Dean’s upper body had been cleaned and patched up. 

“I still need to get the bullet out of your thigh.” Cas said, sitting back so Dean could remove his pants. 

Dean blushed a little but ducked his head down to look at the ground as he pulled his pants down, leaving him in boxers.

“Upper or lower?” Cas asked before moving back to Dean’s body. 

“Mid.” Dean responded with. The bullet had gone in at an angle and had been lodged into his mid-thigh. 

Cas nodded and cleaned the blood off of Dean’s leg before picking up the tweezers again. He held Dean down with one arm and dug the metal into his leg with the other. It was quick and graceful how Cas removed the bullet. No more than a few seconds and almost painless. He then cleaned the wound again and sewed up the hole. He took some gauze and wrapped it around his thigh. He used medical tape to hold pieces of gauze onto Dean’s back. Cas stood up and looked down at Dean.

“You’re good now.” Cas said as he collected the pieces removed from their bodies and threw them away.

Dean stood up and cleaned up the sink. “I’ll take your bloody clothes and get you some new ones.” He said as he walked out of the bathroom into his room. He rummaged around his drawers until he found some things that would probably fit Cas. He was only a few inches taller but they both had muscular builds with bulky muscles. 

Cas tugged off his pants carefully and waited for Dean to return with clothes. He ventured out into Dean’s room to find a pile of clothes on the bed. He assumed that they were for him so he started dressing himself. Everything fit okay. The shirt was a little baggy but not by much. Dean did have broader shoulders than Cas did. He looked around the room and saw the walls relatively bare. Except for the maps and cases of guns, there was nothing that told Cas who Dean was.

Dean walked back into his room with two plates and two glasses with a bottle of pills. “Figured you’d want something to eat and some pain medicine.” He said as he placed the glasses on the nightstand and plates on the bed. He flopped down onto his bed and sighed heavily. “Memory foam. No matter how long I stay away, it always remembers me.” 

Cas chuckled quietly and picked up a sandwich on one of the plates and began to eat it. 

The two men ate in silence for a few minutes until Cas stopped to watch Dean. “Who are you? You’re unlike anybody else I know.”

Dean shrugged and set his sandwich down. “I’m Dean Winchester. Son of Mary and John Winchester. Older brother to Sam and Adam. Adam went missing and Sam and I are still trying to find him. Our parents are dead. Have been for a while.. There’s not much besides that.” 

Cas listened intently and took it all in. “There’s always more. I’m here to listen, Dean.”

Dean sighed and looked over to Cas. “I’ll talk but then you owe me some information about yourself. At Least what you can remember.”

“Deal.”

Dean took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to share with the other man. 


	4. Long Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter coming your way. I finally found a Beta to edit this crapfic. @frerardieray is that amazing person. Thank her for making this better.

“When I was young…” Dean started out with, pulling all of his memories together to form a story for the other man. “I was about four when Sam was born. He was one of those kids that you had to love. We had a great few months together. He was a little over six months old when a serial arsonist came and burned down our house.” Dean took a deep breath as memories from the flames flashed in his mind. “Dad gave me Sam and told me to run out of the house. I ran outside with Sam and waited for dad to come out with our mum. He made it back out but she didn’t. Dad told me that the guy who burnt down our house had killed her as well.” Dean stopped his story to look down into his lap. “From that moment on, dad told me to keep Sammy safe no matter what it took. I’ve tried my hardest but shit happens sometimes.”

Cas was listening to his story and something inside of him was tingling with something… something he had no idea what it was. He didn’t know what to do so he sat there quietly for a moment before placing his hand on Dean’s knee. Just like Dean had done to him back in the hotel room. 

“I’m sorry, Dean. I’m sure your mother would be proud of how hard you tried.”

“Thanks Cas. It was hard since from that moment on, dad insisted on catching that son of a bitch who killed her. He hunted her down for years. He left us often. In motels or just in the impala. It became a lifestyle for us. Hunting serial killers. It was all Sam grew up in. I practically raised him on my own. I made sure he got the childhood I never had. That was our life for a few years until I was about 8. That’s when we found out we had another little brother. That would be Adam. Dad dropped us off at Adam’s mum’s house and went on his own way. That was the longest home ever had. Kate, Adam’s mother raised us like we were her actual sons. It was great. Dad got injured so we stayed long enough for us to go to school there. I don’t know if dad forgot about me and Sam but we stayed there for over 10 years. I still took the occasional case that was near by but that wasn’t too often. I made a really great friend. Oh gosh… What was his name…” Dean thought for a minute but shrugged it off. “Anyway, we were inseparable. He loved bees so much it was pretty adorable. He was a punk. I know it seems like I would’ve been the punk of the school but he was so rebellious. I was more comfortable in the library reading comics. A plus side to reading comics was seeing all the dudes in tights. A pretty great plus.” Dean laughed and looked over to a confused looking Cas with his head tilted. Dean rolled his eyes slightly and chuckled. “Don’t get me wrong. I’d still go for a nice girl but guys were better in my opinion. Anywho.. Punky and I were the perfect combo of nerd and punk. We went to the same college and were roommates freshman and half of sophomore year. Second year he went missing not even within a few weeks of the beginning of the year. I missed him so much. I have to admit, I had a pretty huge crush on him. Turns out he felt the same way. We were in a relationship from 11th grade to when he disappeared. First love. I think about him every once and awhile. But that’s not the main point of me rambling on like this. I dropped out of college soon after that to help our family friend, Bobby out in his garage. He acted more like a father our own dad. I worked a few side jobs to help get Sam through Stanford. But then dad came back into our lives claiming he found the arsonist. We were sucked back into the hunter life because even though dad abandoned us, we were loyal. As we went around with dad, Sam finished his degree online in secret. We found the little son of a bitch who had killed so many families and ended his life before he ended ours. Didn’t save dad though. He risked his life to get the man killed but he ended up giving his own life up to make sure the killer was dead. Brave man, I’ll give him that but shitty father. We packed up and went on with our lives. Sam got a job with some big shot lawyers and I worked with Bobby again. Sam kept in touch with Punk’s brother. In my opinion, I think they’re” Dean whistled and made a little deepthroating motion with his hand and tongue then he winked. “If you know what I’m trying to say.”

Cas tilted his head and blinked. “No, Dean. I do not know what you’re trying to say. You haven’t told me so I don’t know.”

Dean sighed and chuckled lightly. “God Cas, you really have been living in a hole. I think they’re in a relationship.”

“Oh you could’ve just said that.”

“Eh I need something to tease my brother with.” Dean groaned and smacked his forehead. “Ugh now I’m thinking about my brother’s sex life. Oh god.. Why the fuck did I do that.” He shudders and winces at the pain that shot through his body from the movement. “I was just passing through town to get back to the bunker, where we are now when I met you and here we are now.” Dean seemed satisfied with how he explained his life in such a simple way. “You’re turn, Cas.”

Cas scratched his back and thought back to what he could remember from his childhood. There wasn’t much to pick from. Nothing really. He sighed and decided to just start when he ‘drafted’ for the organisation. “I was about 19 and with my family and this car drove past us. It circled back and pulled up next to us. A bunch of people jumped out and started shooting. They avoided my brothers and sisters, thank god. I fought to keep my family safe. But they shot my parents and got my one of my sisters, Anna. That’s all I know. I don’t know if Hannah or Luci or Samandriel or Gabriel or Balthazar or Hester lived. The eldest brothers, Uriel, Raphael and Michael were missing years before. No one knew where they went. Or cared. To quote you, they were ‘a son of a bitch.’ I don’t know why I was chosen but I was. I was drugged and tied up. When I came to my senses, I was tied to a wall in a dark room. Lights came on and there was a man across the room from me. He said I had great potential and how he thought I was going to be his favourite. That’s when the torture began. To get me to forget my emotions, to lose the gift of feelings. I fought for a while until the only friend I made was killed. Then I didn’t know what else to do so I gave in. I rose quickly in the ranks till I was on top. It wasn’t long until I had my first hit. I was quick, efficient and loyal. I was one of the only men to come into contact with the leader, M. It was an honour to meet him. Yes, it’s kind of sick but since I met him, I knew I wasn’t going to be killed. I was given all of the important kills. One of my most important ones was also a semi-recent one. Donald Trump. Oh how no one has missed him. See, we actually do some good for the world.”

“Props for that. We celebrated his death.” Dean said, smiling. Kind of amazed but at the same time kind of terrified. The man sitting right next to him was a highly skilled trained assassin. Who has killed probably hundreds of people. 

_ ‘Note to self: Lock up weapons until you fully trust Cas.’ _

Cas shrugged and played with the hem of his shirt. “There’s not much other than that. Not much I remember anyways.” He said sadly, looking down into his lap when he finished his sentence. 

Dean felt bad for the man. His life had been ripped away from him and there was nothing he could’ve done. Dean sat in silence while he felt sorry for Cas. In that time, Cas had spent some time thinking a few things over.

“Dean-” Cas said suddenly. “Iwant tofeel again.” He said, kind of rushing his words together. 

“How can I help you?” Dean asked, not sure what he could do for Cas.

“You offered to help me back in the hotel. I don’t know how you’re going to do it but I want to. I’m tired of being an emotionless machine. I just want to feel again.” Cas said, his voice breaking a little at the end.

“O-okay Cas. I’ll uh try. I just need to think about how I’m going to do this.” Dean thought and thought but couldn’t think of anything to do. “Is there anything specifically you want to feel?”

“I dunno. Just… something.”

“Give me something to start out with. We can do it in small bits so it’s not too overwhelming for your mind.”

Cas shrugged, not caring what was first. “What did you have with the punk you mentioned?”

Dean chuckled and sighed. “Love. I know it sounds stupid, but we had love.”

“What did it feel like?”

“It was like nothing I had ever felt before. I felt grounded. Like I finally had a place I belonged. I felt safe and wanted. No matter what happened in the world, I would always have him by my side. We brought out the good in each other and helped each other with the bad. Time flew by when we were together. It was something I never felt again. It was.. oh god this is so sappy.. but it was magical and I loved-.”

“I want that.” Cas blurted out, interrupting Dean. 

“It’s the type of feeling that takes time to build up to. I can’t just poof you and make you feel love.”

Cas looked at Dean with the saddest eyes he had ever seen. And he grew up with Sam, King of puppy dog eyes. The eyes made something twinge inside of Dean. Something he hadn’t felt in years. 

“Damn. You’ve got good puppy dog eyes, Cas. Fine, I’ll show you love. Just promise me you won’t punch, kick, scratch or kill me.”

“Why would I do any of those things?”

“Because I’m about to get close with you.” Dean said, his cheeks a deep shade of pink as he turned to face Cas. 

Cas turned to face Dean in the same way. “What do you mean?”

“Just shut up and let me do this. “

Cas nodded as Dean slowly moved his way till he was in Cas’ personal space. Cas opened his mouth to say something about it but he was silenced when Dean plunged their lips together. Cas sat stiffly, trying to process what was happening. Every cell in his body was screaming to fight but he promised Dean he wouldn’t hurt him. He relaxed when he realised that he wasn’t going to get hurt in the process.

Dean felt Cas relax and had a great weight lifted off of his chest. He kept their lips together and a moment later he could feel Cas kissing back slowly. He raised his hand and placed it tentatively on Cas’ knee to signal to him that he was doing good. Cas got the message and sank into the kiss. Their lips fit unevenly together and their heads were touching awkwardly. The entire thing was just… weird. 

Dean decided that they needed air so he backed his head up to take a few breaths. He was going to say something to Cas but the thought was quickly gone when he felt two strong hands on the back of his head pushing his lips back against Cas’.  He was compliant and kissed Cas back. Damn he learned fast when it came to a great kiss. The whole awkwardness of the situation was resolved quickly when they fit together in every way. Dean held onto Cas’ bicep, really getting a sense for how muscled Cas was. 

They sat there, holding each other in their arms and kissing for a long time. It wasn’t until Cas tapped Dean’s shoulder that Dean remembered he needed air to live. Dean pulled away and stared into Cas’ eyes. Those strikingly crystal clear blue eyes that before seemed more like ice in Dean’s opinion but now, they were more like the Puerto Rican oceans. That clear blue that went on forever. Nonetheless, beautiful. 

Cas stared back into Dean’s eyes, his chest tightening around itself in a way Cas had never felt before. 

“That was love?” Cas asked, his lips tingling in memory of Dean’s lips.

“Pretty much every human expresses their love for another human by kissing them.” Dean said, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. “I would say it’s a tradition but it’s not really.” 

Cas nodded in understanding and put his hand back on Dean’s leg. “I liked that. Could… Could we do that again?” He asked, his cheeks slightly pink. 

Dean smiled a little and brought their lips back together. He couldn’t help the wave of feelings that washed over him. He was slightly nostalgic but he didn’t know why. He had a good feeling about this, something that just made him joyful. 

Cas couldn’t get enough of this feeling. He didn’t know how to describe it but he didn’t want to. He could feel time flying by but didn’t want to stop. For the first time in a long time, both Dean and Cas felt safe. It was in each other’s arms where they realised that they both had a chance at a normal life.

Dean pulled away and rested his hand on Cas’ cheek. He chuckled awkwardly and put his hand back into his lap. His hands fidgeted as he looked up at Cas. 

Cas was touching his lips with his fingers and smiling a little.

“What do you feel?”

“I feel tingly. There’s something warm flowing through me. It’s weird… But I kind of like it.”

Dean smiled and patted Cas on the shoulder. “I’d say that was a success in step 1 of getting you to feel.” He said as he moved off the bed. “Bring your dishes to the kitchen.” Dean said as he grabbed his plate and cup then moved out into the kitchen, leaving Cas in Dean’s room. 

“Uh….” Cas took his dishes and stood in the doorway, not sure which way to go. “Dean? I don’t know where the kitchen is!” He called out, his voice echoing throughout the bunker. 

“Turn left.” Dean called back.

Cas turned left and walked to the end of the hall.

“Left again.”

He turned left and walked down the hall about ten steps.

“Stop.”

Cas stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked around. “I don’t see the kitchen.”

“Trust me, Cas. Open the door on your right.”

He pursed his lips and opened the door slowly. When he walked in, he saw a large bed in the middle of the room. There was another door to the left which Cas assumed to be the bathroom.

“That’s your room, Cas. Now walk back out and go back to my room.”

Cas approved of the room. It wasn’t as comfortable as Dean’s room but that’s because there was nothing on the walls. He listened to Dean’s instructions and took two rights before standing in the doorway to Dean’s room. 

“Walk down the hall and make a right then a left.”

Cas did what he was told and ended up in the large room with the tables. As he looked across the table he saw Dean standing against the kitchen wall. 

Dean smiled and did a quiet clap. “See? You can trust me.”

Cas shrugged and brought his dishes to the sink. “Yeah. We’ll see about that.”

Dean raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

“Hey Dean, can I use your cell phone?”

“Uh… Why? Who could you possibly want to call?”

“Har har. There is infact someone I have managed to semi-trust with my plans. I want to call her and let her know that I wasn’t killed in the hotel.”

Dean tossed Cas his phone. “Be my guess. Dial 64 before the number so the signal will bounce over 19 cell phone towers and scramble our location.”

Cas nodded and dialed 64 before entering the number of his accomplice. “Charlie. It’s 66.” “Yes, I know it looks like I’m calling from China.” “I can’t tell you where I am.” “They sent a team to kill me back at the hotel but I met someone I can trust.” “He helped me, Charlie.” “No, he hasn’t tried to kill me.” “Without him back in the hotel I probably would be dead.” “Charlie. Listen to me. I cannot tell you where I am staying.” “N-” “No. Do not hack this phone ca-.” “Charlie.” He said his voice going very stern and commanding.

Dean couldn’t help but listen in awe as Cas went into his commander mode. He had to admit, it was a little of a turn on. He shifted awkwardly on his feet and got Cas’ attention. He motioned back to his room and Cas nodded. With that, Dean left the kitchen. 

“I am safe here. He’s taking care of me.”

Those were the last words Dean heard before walking into his room. Cas actually trusted him. Well, they did have a passionate make out session so he’d hope that Cas would. Dean sat down in the chair that was at his desk. He spun around a few times before pulling up to the desk. He pulled his 9mm pistol out of its holster and set it on the desk. He also pulled out his cleaning kit and set out on making the gun spotless. He took it apart, cleaned every inch then reassembled it. He then took it apart again and put it back together. He put a new clip into the magazine and reholstered it. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. 

“No Charlie! Do not ‘kill it with fire’!” 

Dean chuckled as Cas’ voice reached his ears. This Charlie person seemed like a good person, a little quirky but all the same good. Dean was still bored so he opened his desk drawers. He rummaged through them until he came upon an old box. It was a few darker shades than it should’ve been and it looked very used.

Dean hummed to himself quietly before pulling it out and setting it on his desk. He pulled the top off carefully and looked at the contents. He was greeted with the faces of smiling people. He smiled down at the photographs from his childhood and teenage years. He pulled out the one on the top and stared at it. He felt tears welling up in his eyes. He sniffled and set the photograph down. It was a photo of his family just after Sam had been born. Dean took a deep breath before continuing. The next one was just a photo of what looked to be 2 year old Sam sitting in the back of the Impala. He skipped the next section and reached the one where he was about 11. The first one he pulled out was obviously taken during Halloween. He was dressed as Batman and standing with his arm around a boy dressed as a bee. Next to them were two small boys. Obviously Sam and someone else. They were dressed as a moose and Willy Wonka. He felt so nostalgic now. He smiled softly down at the photo remembering the punk boy. He propped the Halloween picture up against the wall and kept digging through the photos. The next one he pulled out was when he looked about 17. Dean was wearing a white long sleeve dress shirt with a green sweater vest to match his eyes and dark brown khakis. He was holding hands with a guy wearing a Nirvana shirt, a leather jacket and black jeans. The other had most of his hair in a beanie but what was sticking out, the tips were blue. He also had a few ear piercings as well as a lip piercing. 

Dean ran his thumb over the other boy’s face. He wished he could remember his name so maybe they could meet up or something like that. He sighed and placed the photo next to the Halloween one. He picked that one back up and decided to flip it over. In Kate’s neat handwriting it read as ‘Dean Winchester- Batman, Sam Winchester- a moose, Gabriel Novak- Willy Wonka, Castiel Novak- a bee.’

“Wait, what?” Dean said a little too loudly. His mouth fell open and he stared down at the writing. He set the photo down slowly and grabbed a handful of other photos. He stared at the blue-eyed male and let out a slow breath. 

_ ‘It was.. That is…. Cas is.. What? This can’t.. But.. What??’  _ He thought that over and over again as he stared at the array of photos in front of him. He slid a hand back to the Halloween one and held it in front of him. 

While this was happening, Cas had finished his call and walked into Dean’s room. He saw Dean sitting completely still at his desk so he walked over. He placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean screamed and fell out of his chair. He had kind of forgotten that Cas was here. Cas. His Cas. The one who went missing. He stood up quickly and opened his mouth to say something. What could he say? There was nothing he could say to describe what he was feeling. 

Cas looked questioningly at Dean, wondering if Dean was going insane. It was hard to tell. He looked over to where Dean was sitting and saw all of the photographs of Dean and the blue-eyed boy who Cas assumed to be the punk Dean told him about. 

“Dean are you alright?” Cas asked, very concerned for his… Friend? Were they friends now? He assumed that they were after everything they’ve gone through. “Dean?”

Dean looked at the photograph in his hand before handing it to Cas. “It’s…”

Cas looked at it and tilted his head. “It’s you. As batman and.. Sam? As a moose as well as two other boys. What’s so special about it?”

Dean reached over and grabbed the photo where he and Cas were holding hands. He handed it over to Cas, his hands shaking a little. Cas looked over the photo and smiled at how happy Dean looked.

“It’s you and that punk boy you told me about.” He motioned to the other photo. “Is that him as a young child? The bee?”

Dean nodded and took the photo where they were older. “Flip that one over.”

Cas flipped it over and read it outloud. “Dean Winchester- Batman, Sam Winchester- a moose, Gabriel Novak- Willy Wonka, Castiel Novak- a bee.” He shrugged and looked at Dean. “So what? It’s just you, Sam, Gabe and me.”

Dean motioned to it again with a face that said ‘Come on, use your brain.’

Cas looked at it again then gasped. The photo fluttered to the ground as Cas connected the dots. Something in him broke. Memories flooded his brain. Everything he had forgotten, everything that was beat out of him was now resurfacing. He looked over Dean with new eyes. Eyes that said more that he did.

“De-Dean…” 

“Yeah, Cas.” Dean flung himself forward and into Cas’ arms. They clutched onto each other, tears streaming down their faces, soaking their shirts.  They held each other for over ten minutes. Dean was the first to pull away from Cas’ arms just to press their lips together in a soft, loving kiss. 

This time it was Cas’ turn to pull away from the kiss. When he did, he stared deep into Dean’s eyes. As Dean stared back, he noticed how Cas’ eyes had become a much brighter blue. Much like the ones he remembered from when he was a teen. 

“God, Cas. When you went missing I thought you left me. I thought you left me for someone else. I- I was heartbroken for the rest of the year. After that, I slept around a lot. Trying to find someone else I connected with as much as you. Sam hated you so much for leaving me but when he found Gabe again he told us that you were kidnapped.” Dean managed out in between small and quiet sobs.

“I’m sorry Dean. I tried. I really tried to fight but there were so many.” 

“I know, Cas. You told me. I’m just glad you’re back now.”  

They held each other closely again and stood there quietly. Dean tapped Cas’ shoulder lightly.

“Lay down?”

Cas nodded and shuffled over to Dean’s bed with him. They laid down together and curled around each other’s body. Their foreheads touched and their arms were around each other comfortably. Dean looked at how relaxed Cas’ face looked when his eyes were closed. He eventually closed his own eyes and listened to Cas’ breathing. The sound of the steady rise and fall of his chest slowly lulled both men to a peaceful, happy sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you probably want to know what Charlie and Cas' conversation was I'm putting the whole thing down here. Charlie is talking without "" these and Cas is talking with them "". 
> 
> Uh hello?
> 
> “Charlie. It’s 66.” 
> 
> Where the fuck are you? Your signal says Asia. Why are you in Asia?
> 
> “Yes, I know it looks like I’m calling from China.” 
> 
> If you’re not in Asia, then where are you?
> 
> “I can’t tell you where I am.” 
> 
> Why not? 
> 
> “They sent a team to kill me back at the hotel but I met someone I can trust.” 
> 
> Are you sure you can trust him? We all know what happened last time you ‘trusted’ someone. 
> 
> “He helped me, Charlie.” 
> 
> So what if he helped you. Has he tried to kill you yet? 
> 
> “No, he hasn’t tried to kill me.” 
> 
> He’s probably going to try. How do you know that you can trust him?
> 
> “Without him back in the hotel I probably would be dead.”
> 
> Just tell me where you are. I can come get you and we can start our plan. 
> 
> “Charlie. Listen to me. I cannot tell you where I am staying.” 
> 
> Fine. I’ll just hack your phone and bypass the coding to triangulate your general location. It won’t be hard to find you after that. 
> 
> “N-” 
> 
> Too bad. I’m doing it now. 
> 
> “No. Do not hack this phone ca-.” 
> 
> I’m trying to help your sorry ass. You never know. Your little saviour boy may turn out to be a killer. 
> 
> “Charlie.” 
> 
> What? Is he a killer?
> 
> “I am safe here. He’s taking care of me.”
> 
> By taking care of you… In what way do you mean?
> 
> *Things not heard*
> 
> “He fixed me up after the attack. He also promised to help me feel again.”
> 
> Ohhhh. Has he fucked you yet?
> 
> “Charlie?! What? No. There will be no ‘fucking’ in this process.”
> 
> What has he done so far?
> 
> “We uh.. We kissed some.”
> 
> Some? I bet it was more than some.
> 
> “I enjoyed it. He’s a good kisser.”
> 
> Then I shall kill it with fire.
> 
> *heard*
> 
> “No Charlie! Do not ‘kill it with fire’!”
> 
> *Not heard*
> 
> *laughs* I’m just teasing. I’m not gonna kill it.
> 
> “He has a name, ya know?”
> 
> Well then enlighten me.
> 
> “Dean Winchester.”
> 
> Wait… Winchester? The Winchester family. Omg dude they’re famous!
> 
> “Yeah I know. He told me about his family.”
> 
> Wow. You’re so lucky. I know a bunch of people who wish to meet him.
> 
> “Well I guess I’m lucky.”
> 
> Dean: *from his room* Wait, what?
> 
> “Look, I gotta go. I’ll call you later.”
> 
> Good luck. Peace out, bitch.


End file.
